


Still Here

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Winds of change are coming to the Island.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 1





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 232. Written because I'm old and cranky. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit (and fellow old, cranky Jack Lord, James MacCarthur, etc fans) welcome!  
> Posted to LJ on August 20, 2011 in the wake of the "New" Hawaii 5-0.

McGarrett stood on the balcony.

He felt something off in the breeze that rippled through his hair. He’d been here too long to ignore the wind when it told him something was wrong.

The new Governor was looking very carefully at budgets. McGarrett knew his people were the best and he wasn’t going to give up any of them or take that “early retirement” the mealy-mouthed Lieutenant Governor kept dangling under his nose.

Steve McGarrett had no intention of standing down while a single criminal walked the sands of Waikiki

This was his town and he’d take care of it.  



End file.
